New Generation of HA
by Aditya Juroshi
Summary: Kasih tau gak ya .. Find out your self .. :D
1. Introduction

**Hola~ Hola~ .. Ini Author Rachael Akashi .. (Raeshel Akashi) Ini cuma Introductionnya doing, .. Review yaah :3**

**Enjoy reading.. Hati2 Typo berserakan **

* * *

Hari ini, ku sendiri.. eh salah .. hari ini.. hari senin .. Dimana hari yang sangat ditunggu2 oleh 2 orang gaje iini .. Afuro Terumi dan Kishibe Taiga .. adalah murid Heiji Academy yang terkumpul dari orang2 yang mirip dengan kepala sekolahnya, Heiji minatori .. Walaupun baru di beritakan bahwa Sekolah ini amat unik, yang sebagaimana ia mempunyai kepala .. entah kepala nya bulat atau segitiga.. tapi yang pasti.. punya kepala ..

Sekolah ini juga mempunyai orang2 yang susah di kendali seperti gurunya sendiri .. salah satunya adalah Mr Ate.. Guru ini Guru bahasa planet.. Ia suka sekali angka delapan(8) dan tukang makan .. makanya namanya Mr Ate ... Ia kelulusan Sekolah Jiwa .. dimana para murid teramat ;luarrr biasaa di kumpulkan ... sekian, trima kasih ..

Untung ada juga orang2 yang waras seperti Seijuro and Satsuke .. mereka yang bisa di anggap waras daripada murid2 lainnya ... mereka mempunyai nilai paling tinggi di sekolah .. Dan mereka selalu berdua dan selalu calm ... kalau anak kembar, mereka di kandung di satu perut, nah kalau the S2 (Satsuke and Seijuro) dikandung di satu hati .. eaarraa ... *author gila dewek*

Okah okah back to the topic.. so, S2 ini orang yang paling pintar, dan banyak sekali fans nya .. Ia mempunyai Fans bermacam-macam! .. Seperti Fans Panasonic,LG, ehh .. (Readers= Author nyasar ke mana ini -,-"") (Author yang super kakkoi=nyasar ke hatimu .. eaaa~ )

Di suatu Hari yang tak terduga, Akashi dan Satsuke harus pisah kelas.. Akashi di kelas paling TOP, ada Big Bang lagi di kelasnya (Readers=Author nymbung2 ke Korea .. Wuaneh!) .. sedangkan Satsuke, di kelas B~ kelas The Best katanya .. *preet Akashi yang super Amajing!*

Walaupun kamu di Kelas The Best, kalo kamu ngak Amajing sama aja dong.. Iya enggak? (lah jdi curhat) eheheh ..

Intinya ni ye.. Si S2 udah ndak sekelas lagi karna Satsuke Nilainya turun,.. Gak Jauh kok Turunnya .. Cuma 248 .. Ranking sebelumnya dia rangking 2,nah karna dia sibuk memikirkan Author yang cantik ini (readers=huee.. cantik, klo di liat dari monas ke tempat lu!) .. eaaa~

Nah, ngoceh2.. Ada yang tau ngak sih? Aphrodi ,si Orang yang membingungkan orang lain itu, masuk ke kelasnya Satsuke! Wahh .. Tadinya dia di kelas Z , nah sekarang pindah ke kelas B .. keren Gak tuh? Tepuk perut untuk Aphrodi .. (Readers Tepuk jari, Author tepuk Kaki)

Nah.. Sekarang.. Kita omongin tentang Heiji.. bukan Kepala sekolahnya Heiji Academy .. Ini anaknya, Heiji Hattori ... Sambil ngomongin Heiji, kita ngerujak dulu, biar lebih WENAK .. Ayo Ayo.. Readers.. Rujaknya mana? .. satu orang bawa 1 buah yee… (Readers=Author WEDAN!)

Abaikan itu.. Ayo kita lebih serius dikit.. jangan terlalu serius, nanti di Tanya SHINee lho .. "Why So Serious?'' eheehe .. :3 ..

Heiji,menjadi kepala sekolah ,pastinya menempel di sekolah .. Dia mantan murid Mitchin Academy, dimana orang2 Gila di kumpulkan .. Dia Graduate dari University of Technology Institute.. klo di singkat jdi UTI, nama nickname Author yang kakkoi ini ..

UTI dianggap sebagai University paling Keren di.. Kota Heiji dulu .. karna itulah satu2nya University di kotanya dulu .. Tapi karna perang dunia ke 2 dulu,.. Sekolahnya sudah musnah.. Dan tidak ada yang menganggap bahwa sekolah itu ada.. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Teman2nya sudah banyak sekali yang menninggal dunia.. Jika masih banyak,Heiji berencana untuk Membangun sekolah itu lagi.. Karna sekolah itu sangatlah memorial bagi Heiji …

Heiji yand dimaksud adalah Heiji Minatori, Ayahnya Heiji Hattori .. Kalo anaknya yah .. sama kayak Aphrodi .. Gila dan Gaje ..

Jangan Lupa juga .. Kishibe Taiga .. Dia satu kelas sama Aphrodi and Satsuke .. Satsuke suka diganggu dia mulu nih .. Makanya Nilainya turun .. (nyalahin Kishibe :D)

Disini, Author juga gabung jadi Anak yang Keren .. Dengan Nama Rachael.. Author, yang punya plotnya pasti harus lebih keren daripada character2nya .. ekekek …

Rachael, Murid perempuan yang dikenal sebagai orang keren ini .. Murid perempuan yang paling tinggi dari seluruh murid perempuan di sekolah ini .. Akashi yang paling tinggi dari murid cowonya .. eaaara .. Taukan Maksud Author ngetik gitu ? ching ching .. *wink*:3

Rachael, murid cewe paling pintar, paling tinggi, paling stylish, paling baik, suka kedamaian, benci rokok, dan paling-terkakkoi-walau-sedikit-gila..

Gila nya gak main2.. Rachael, Gilanya Cuma pas tiba2 ngegombal, suka ketawa kalo orang cerita ke dia.. dan paling suka ngocak (mirip Author banget, eaa) ..

Nah, Author ini punya temen .. Dia suka sekali dengan CoJu.. (nama singkatan Coboy Junior dari author) .. Kalo Author, gak suka CoJu #nobashing yee .. Gatau dia suka Iqbaal atau Aldi… antara itu lah .. Dia paling pintar .. kalo author , ke-3 paling pintar .. eaara .. Tapi kalo Natsume, dia paling banyak fansnya nomor 3 .. Author no.1 (tengtongrerong~*bunyi terompet)

Nah, 1 lagi teman Author.. Namanya Youlan Jantan .. eh salah .. Youlan Jantai .. Paling suka Author goda.. eheheh .. Dia ini, Ngefans banget sama Kishibe , Aphrodi, dan juga Yukimura.. mboh siapa .. Author baru di Dunia Anime, Dia baru di Dunia K-pop .. Author suka Anime(Kuroko No basket) dari dia… Dia sebernya paling pintar no, 1.. tapi kadang.. dia no.2 .. racing aja sama Natsume.. kalo Author siih .. I-Don't-care gitu lho . ohohoh ..

Yang terakhir! Kuroko Tetsuya … Dia ini.. yang paling keren pas pertama kali di Tip Off.. bukan di Tip Off Basket ye.. Tip Off KnB.. Dia yang suka ngagetin orang, suka muncul tiba2.. dan paling transparan … Mirip Persis Kayak HANTU! … tpi, kalo dia gak ganteng, Author udah manggil dia Hantu beneran ini ..

Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryota, AOmine DAiki pun ada .. Tanpa mereka, FF Author ini tidak akan Jadi .. Mereka salah satu peran utama nya …

Hampir kelupaan! Author juga masukin Iqbaal CoJu.. Coz kan ada yang character yang suka sama Iqbaal .. :3 #no bash yaa

* * *

_**Nahh .. Done dulu yah Introduction nya.. Review yah, Readers yang Ganteng dan Cantik! .. **_


	2. New Life

**Hai hai~ karna ga sabar mau post, yo wess langsung hari ini .. :D yahh walaupun yg baca cuma 1-2 orang doang sii :D ... ituu.. Rachael bukan Author yaa.. Author cuma pakai nama kesukaan Author aja .. **

**So, Enjoy reading ~ **

* * *

Hari Senin, hari yang di benci oleh S2, karna bertemu dengan guru, dan teman2 yang baru .. Hari ini mereka di transfer di sekolah Heiji Academy, walaupun dulu pas mereka SMP dan SD, mereka sekolah di Teikou Academy.. Sebenarnya,Heiji Academy itu sekolah SMA nya untuk murid2 di Teikou Academy .. Mereka ndak boleh pindah dari sekolah itu karna peraturannya sendiri .. Sungguh kejam dunia pada mereka ..

Di depan gerbang Heiji Academy, seorang cowo berambut merah berdiri mengamati sekolah barunya itu .. Flashback pun kembali ke ingatannya .. Dia dipaksa oleh Ayahnya masuk sekolah penuh dengan orang-yang-bisa-dipanggil-gila itu .. karna Akashi Seijuro gagal dalam Bahasa Indonesia.. Ia mendapat A, bukan A++.. Itu bisa dianggap lebih dari bagus, kalo dia gak dapet A++,itu wajar karna dia orang luar kandang, eh salah,, luar negri .. Tapi bagi bapaknya, itu nilainya buruk dan buruuuk sekalii .. Makanya dia di transfer ke Heiji Academy..

Lain lagi bagi Satsuke, Satsuke transfer ke sekolah ini karna ibunya.. Ibunya sudah meninggal dunia sejak dia 6tahun karna penyakit midorima.. eh salah .. karna cancer kulit.. Ibunya mempunyai Cancer kulit diduga karna dia alergi pada nasi .. Keren ... sebelum ibunya pindah,Ibunya menyuruh sasuke untuk transfer ke Teikou Academy karna yang punya sekolah adalah orang yang dipercayai ibunya.. Sejak itu,Sasuke tinggal sendiri, tanpa adik, kakak, saudara, maupun cucu (-,-'') ... Kalau nanya ayahnya.. Dia tidak pernah bertemu ayahnya sejak lahir .. makanya karna dia sendiri, dia hanya berteman yang satu nasib dengannya.. Akashi Seijuro ...

"'yo-yo-yo-! Kishi2 to the be... Tiger..! ngapain lu bengong ? ngeliatin apa sih? "Suara cempreng nan bawelnya Aphrodi, menganggu Author yang lagi nulis.. "ooh .. ngeliatin S2? atau ngeliatin Author gaje itu? " (Author=Aphrodi!)

"ini.. anu.. ngeliatin ndok S2 .. mereka kenapo yo ? "Kishibe yang gaje2nya tiba2 sok bahasa jowo itu menjawab si Aphrodi yang cantik itu ..

"ohh .. iya yo .. bende mereke tengok tu? handsome sangat ke gerbang tu? aku lagi handsome.. " Aphrodi yang ngejawab pakai bahasa malaysia pun dijitak oleh Kishibe karna dia gkk ngerti .. walaupun ngerti dikit..

Mereka masuk, diikuti oleh S2 ..

Ting-Tong``

"baiklah! Murid2 .. Kalem Daun! .. Kalem Daun! kalian ini .. jangan bawel2 amat sih ! Ada murid baru ini! ayo, Ayo.. JAIM .. Jaga Image .. Dia ini murid dari Rizuna Academy! sekolah Yang paling top di seluruh kota ini.. Dia bisa membuat kalian jatuh ke cinta di hadapan ku .. eaaa '' *gurunya tiba2 nyanyi CoJu Eaa..

"pak, yang harusnya JAIM itu bapak .. ndak malu apa ye nyanyi lagu anak muda walaupun bapak udah bangkotan gitu .. ya gak temen2?" "eaaa" salah satu murid terganteng di Heiji Academy, Kurawa Miyozumi ,dengan pedenya ngejek gurunya dewek.. dia rangking 3 dulu, dan ke-3 paling populer ...

tok-tok .. Murid baru itu pun masuk.. dengan cool-nya dia jalan ke sebelah gurunya yang sedang pura2 menangis.. si murid baru bilang "Sorry udah ganggu, tapi kalo saya diluar terus, orang sangka saya dihukum.. ".. "saya Rachael Azira, anak baru dari Rizuna Academy.. Tolong jaga saya.." dia bilang, dan langsung duduk disebelah cowo berambut merah, bukan satu meja.. hanya saja dia duduk sebelah jendela dan sebelah cowo itu ..

Semua cowo di kelas itu pun terpesona karna kecantikan teman baru mereka.. Karna cowo2 itu sudah berpacaran, cewe2nya .. langsung menjewer pacar2nya tersebut.. dan kelas pun mulai ..

* * *

Di waktu yang sama ..

"Anak2, tolong duduk.. jangan jongkok seperti itu.. contohilah Sasuke.. Duduk yang manis, dan tidak asem seperti kalian .. apalagi kau, Kishibe dan Aphrodi ! ngapain kalian meluk2 tembok seperti ituu? aigoo.. Jaga Image kalian dong.. ahh Cucok dehh " Guru alay mereka bilang dan meniru gaya capekdeh yang entah dikenal dari siapa.. "ngoceh2,kita ada kedatengan teman baru dari Rizuna Academy .. mereka bedua.. silahkan masuk.." dengan gitu.. mereka bedua dengan pedenya jalan dan ngobrol.. dan stop pas mereka melihat gurunya .. "halo.. saya Natsume Miranizano... senang bertemu kalian .. " .. salah satu murid yang berambut orange menganalkan dirinya ..  
"halo~ nama saya Youlan Jantaii~ saya suka sekali dengan anime.. anime itu kakkoi ... hooo~" salah satu cewe itu berambut hitam mengenalkan dirinya.. dengan membuat muka moe-moe... -,-''

"nahh.. karna tempat duduknya hanya disana dan disana.. kalian boleh memilih mau duduk dimana .. " kata gurunya ... Para cowo pun melihat mereka berdua dengan puppy eyes mereka yang gagal.. xD .. Natsume duduk di paling belakang .. nah Youlan kebetulan duduk di sebelah kishibe dan Aphrodi .. Youlan yang melihat depan, pun terkejut karna cowo di depannya itu mirip sekali dengan Afuro Terumi.. Pemain soccer di Inazuma Eleven sedang senyum kepadanya.. dia pun melihat ke sebelah kanannya dan melihat cowo yang mirip dengan Taiga Kishibe.. melihatnya dan senyum .. mukanya tambah merah .. dan dia gak bisa konsen di pelajaran ...

* * *

Kriingg~

Rachael, murid baru itu baru saja ingin mengampil ponselnya dan semua cowo langsung mendekati tmpatnya .. dan mulai menanya2.. seperti "masih jomblo? mau kencan gak?" atau "mau jadi pacar gue gak?" dll. Dia cuekin semua cowok itu ... dan jalan ke kantin sambil meng-SMS temannya , Natsume dan Youlan .. sesampai di kantin, dia melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak adaa tempat yang kosong.. jadi dia memutuskan untuk makan di lain tempat.. saat dia jalan mengelilingi sekolah.. Dia melihat Garden bunga orchid yang berwarna biru (gatau ada apa enggak ye) .. Di ujung timur di garden itu, ada pohon apel, dan ada bangku disebelahnya .. "wahh paradise ku.." pikirnya..

Dengan tidak sabar, dia sms teman2nya itu .. untuk menyuruh mereka pergi ke Garden yang sekitar 10 menit berjalan dari sekolah mereka.. dan segera dia duduk di bangku itu .. ternyata, di depan garden itu ada semacam jurang, tapi, jurangnya kering dan banyak sekali pohon yang abis di potong di buang ke situ .. Rachael pun terlihat sedih .. kesedihannya pun hilang waktu dia melihat ada dua cowo, satu rambut merah, satu lagi rambut hitam.. Pertamanya, dia bingung.. ngapain ada cowo disitu? .. lama kelamaan, dia melihat si rambut merah menggunakan uniform yang sama dengannya, sedang menolong temannya yang berambut hitam yang kelihatannya kakinya sedang terjepit .. mengetahui ini, Rachael pun langsung loncat ke jurang tersebut dan lari ke arah cowo2 itu .. dia selalu bawa pisau dan benda bahaya lainnya.. untuk berjaga2 .. Tidak ada yang tau kalau dia membawa senjata, karna orang tuanya seorang polisi, dia tak mempunyai saudara .. jadi orang tuanya menyuruhnya membawa senjata2 trsb kemanapun Rachael pergi .. Karna uniform mereka memakai jas, tak ada yang tau dia membawa tersebut .. Dia sangatlah kurus.. yang mengetahui orang tuanya adalah polisi hanyalah teman2nya itu, Natsume dan Youlan ..

Saat dia sampai di tempat sasuke dan Akashi, Dia tak peduli apa pun dan mendorong akashi pelan dan memotong kayu pohon yang menyangkut kaki sasuke, sekitar 10menit, sasuke baru lepas dari jepitan pohon tersebut.. Rachael pun membantunya berbaring.. "kamu ga-papa? apa sakit banget? masih bisa jalan kah?" tanya Rachael dengan rasa cemas.. Sasuke hanya mengangguk .. Sasuke melihat Akashi dan bilang "maaf, aku membuatmu jatuh juga .. " "tidak, sebagai teman yang baik.. Kita harus saling membantu kan? " jawab akashi ..

Akashi pun melihat Rachael yang sedang mengobati kaki Sasuke .."kau,. darimana kau tau kita disini? " tanya Akashi agak dingin ke Rachael.. "oh anu, tadi lagi jalan2 untuk nyari tempat makan yang enak, ketemu Garden ini, dan melihat kalian perlu bantuan.. yaudah langsung lari kesini .. "jawab Rachael tanpa melihat Akashi .. "dah . selesai"

"itu.. Pisau itu .. kamu .. dapet darimana?" Tanya Akashi "oh, ini .. ini milikku .. aku selalu membawa senjata kemanapun aku pergi.. karna aku ingin jadi polisi seperti.." "Rachael! Kamu ngapain disitu?!" "oh? Natsume, Youlan! kalian ini.. lama amat sih datengnya .. kan jadi obatku yang kupakai .. aigoo.. " "bukan kamu yang terluka? oh.. halo, Seijuro Akashi-sama.. halo, Sasuke-sama " Natsume bilang ..

"ehh? sama? Akashi? Sasuke? siapa? yang ma-" .. 'wow.. Ganteng banget ..' deg deg .. Hatinya Rachael pun berdegup kencang.. 5x lebih kencang dari biasanya ... ''hello? udah ngobatinnya? " "oh.. iya ,, udah .. " "ayo,Uchiha .. btw, thanks ya .. "dengan gitu, dia dan Sasuke langsung jalan menuju Garden tadi ... Rachael yang masih di dunia mimpinya, stop pas Natsume menariknya untuk naik ke Garden itu karna masa istirahatnya sudah habis ..

Sebelum masuk kelas, Rachael mengganti bajunya menjadi baju kegemarannya, EXO.. dan meminta izin ke kepala sekolahnya karna bajunya kotor alasannya adalah karna dia terjatuh .. jadi bajunya menjadi seperti itu ..

Saat dia masuk kelas, dia duduk di tempatnya dan mengambil buku kesukaannya , buku novel 'Magic Study' .. Dia tidak suka magic, hanya saja ... baginya buku itu seru .. makanya dia beli .. saat dia sendang asik-asik baca buku, ada sekitar 3 cewe menghampirinya.. cewe2 tersebut gampang dibaca oleh Rachael.. mereka berniat jahat ke Rachael.. Karna ingin tau gimana akhir dari rencana ke3 cewe2 itu .. dia pun ikut dalam game mereka.. "hmm.. dengar semuanya ..! Jina mau bicara .. "kata cewe yang berambut merah-biru .. "ekhem, Rachael.. denger2 nih ya.. kamu kalau tidur pakai pajama,. iya gak? " "iya.. kenapa ?'' ''selain pakai pajama, kamu kalau tidur pakai teddy bear ya? aduuh masih imut2 dehh .. " kata cewe yang bernama Rina itu .. dia pun mengeluarkan poto Rachael sedang memeluk teddy bearnya .. semua cowo pun terlihat sedih karna menyukai Rachael orang yang tidur harus dengan teddy bear..

''ahhaha.. kamu bener, rin.. aku kalo tidur memang begitu, tapi.. boleh aku tanya ke kamu? kamu kalo di sekolah gayanya innocent2 gimana gitu .. tapi kalau di rumah... tan taran..~ kamu melihat yang bukan untuk se-umuran kita yah? .. nonton teletubies? haha .. lucu banget .. " Kata Rachael,yang pertamanya fake laugh langsung berubah menjadi muka mengerikan .. "ingat ya.. Jangan ganggu hidup orang lain .. kalau kamu di posisi ku tadi, apa kamu gak merasa sama seperti yang aku rasakan? pikirkan itu baik2.. " dengan itu, para cowo pun tepuk tangan dan Rina pergi ke tempatnya dengan rasa malu dan marah ..

Akashi yang melihat pun langsung smirk.. 'menyenangkan' pikirnya ..

* * *

_Yo! Okay!_

Neo hogshi molla gyeonggo haneunde  
( Jaldeureo)  
Jigeum wiheomhae  
( So Dangerous!)  
Jakku nareul jageug hajima 

[New Message] 'hah? message? dari siapa? ohh .. updater itu' pikir Rachael.. Ia pun membuka message tersebut.

_**HOT NEWS! **_

_**IQBAAL Coboy Junior pindah sekolah ke HA.. sekolah hanya memberitahu bahwa Ia akan pindah ke sekolah HA .. **_

_**sekolah apakah HA? .. kita belum tau lagi.. **_

_**salam, MissUpdaterNews88**_

huh? HA? ntar dulu .. Iqbaal kan tinggal di kota ini .. so, intinya .. sekolahnya pasti ada di kota ini .. let's see.. hmm .. AHH!

Hot news Hot news... Natsume... hehee... saat Rachael membuka HP-nya, Ia menunjukan Birthday nya Natsume besok.. 'wow.. besok aja lah kasih taunya .. ah! biar dia greget, aku bilang aja hot newsnya jadi presentnya ... toh uangku gak cukup untuk beliin dia kaset CoJu .. hehehe .. '

* * *

keesokan harinya..

_**Happy birthday , Natsume!.. **_

_**wish you all the best, and happy always .. **_

_**salam, Rachael.. **_

Rachael mengirimi pesan tersebut.. tetapi tidak dibalas oleh Natsume.. Rachael pun khawatir.. dan menelpon Natsume.. Yang mengangkat adalah laki2.. 'penculik? ' dia pun segera lari ke rumah Natsume.. 'Natsume sedang pergi ke super market, ber-' sebelum menyelesaikan kata2nya, Rachael langsung bergegas lari ke supermarket kesukaannya itu..

Dia pun melihat Natsume dengan laki2 di belakangnya .. laki2 itu melihat natsume, dan memeluknya dari belakang, Rachael, yang salah paham langsung menendang perut sang 'penculik' tersebut .. dan memukulnya sekali.. dan dihentikan oleh teriakan Natsume.. "RACHAEL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" ''Huh? menolongmu lah! kau ini sudah mau diculik tau! ... ''BOdoh! Dia ini sepupu ku! '' .. dengan itu, Rachael langsung berdiri .. ''nah terus, yang mengangkat telepon tadi?" "Dia.. karna aku ingin ke toilet, jadi dia pegang tasku ..! ''

''EHHH?! beneran?!" ''anu.. kak.. maaf yang sebesar2nya! .. " ... ''hahaahaahaha gak apa apa kok.. lagian kan kamu salah paham .. jadi ga papa lahh .. '' kata sepupu Natsume yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Natsume dan Rachael..

Di sekolah~

"Natsu.. sorry Natsu.. As a present for your birthday, aku kasih Iqbaal untukmu deh.. yah yah? jangan marah dong.. pwiss.. "bujuk Rachael dengan Aegyonya ..

"apa maksudmu Iqbaal jadi hadiahnya? emang dia bisa dibeli? " Jawab Natsume yang masih marah.. "hihi .. =D.. gak.. cuma.. aku dengar dari Missupdatenews, katanya .. Iqbaal Transfer ke sekolah HA.. kalau aku pikir2.. HA itu cuma sekolah kita aja kan? di kota ini? Iqbaal kan tinggal di kota ini juga.. iya gak iya gak? "

Mata Natsume pun langsung berbinar2 .. "serius? kapan dia pindahnya? '' ''hehe.. hari-''

kringgggggggggg```~~

''baiklah .. anak2 kembali ke kelas masing2.. nah.. anak2.. kita kedatangan murid baru lagi .. Dia pindahan dari Mayuzukirawa Academy, dan dia adalah anggota Coboy Junior.. silahkan masuk."kata guru itu sambil tersenyum

"halo, nama saya Iqbaal.. saya anggota Coboy Junior.. senang bertemu kalian .. "sapanya sambil tersenyum ke semua murid .. Iqbaal murid kelas C... bukannya dia bodoh atau apa.. tapi memang Agency nya sendiri yang menyuruh guru untuk memasuki dirinya di kelas itu ..

bel istirahat~~~~~~~~~~

''Puput!(Rachael) kapan Iqbaal dateng kesini?'' tanya Natsume .. "lahh.. ume gatau ? kan hari ini!.. " Jawab Youlan ..

'yup yup ... Tadi aku ga bisa ngelanjutin karna bell nya bunyi .. " jawab rachael

tiba2.. suara jeritan pun terdengar .. ''aahhhh! Iqbaaal ! .. ganteng banget!'' "Iqbaal, Marry me!" "Iqbaal, punya ku!''d.l.l. pun terdengar.. Natsume,Youlan, dan Rachael menutup teliganya karna saking berisiknya .. Dan tanpa sengaja, Kaki salah satu fans nya itu terinjak, dan membuat ia hampir jatuh, dan Iqbaal pun menangkapnya.. di depan Natsume pula! .. Natsume, yang melihatnya langsung lari.. diikuti oleh rachael dan Youlan ..

''Ternyata Natsume kalo lari cepat banget yak! gak sanggup aye!'' Kata Youlan .. "Jantan! kamu ini ! Jantan Jantan kok gak kuat sik! .. ayo dong! semangat! '' jawab Rachael.. "oy! Jantai bu! bukan Jantan ,.. lu juga capek kan? tuh liat! keringet udah nongol ..'' jawab Youlan..

''aishi .. susah ya.. ngomong sama Jantan itu .. hohoo..'' Rachael yang tidak liat2 kalo lari, langsung menabrak seseorang, hingga terjatuh .. pas dilihat, IQBAAL! .. di lihat ke depannya, ada Natsume... wow! situasi yang membuat kita bingung dan salah paham ! .. ''na-natsu.. i-ini.. salah'' ''wow'' ''Natsu! aishi! Kenapa si lo harus pindah ke sekolah ini?!'' Rachael yang ingin berdiri, ditarik oleh Iqbaal "APA LAGI?!'' ''lo kalo suka sama gue, jangan sok ga suka dehh '' .. mendengar ini, Rachael tambah marah ... ''haha~ ,, _**what a funny joke you've made? Not in a million years I'm gonna like you!**_inget itu!'' Jawab rachael dalam bahasa inggris.. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan mengejar Natsume... Iqbaal yang terbengong, dilanjut oleh Youlan .. ''memang susah ya .. suka sama orang beneran.. untung gue suka Anime .. ''

Youlan pun lari mengikuti Rachael yang sedang mengejar Natsume..

''Natsu, lo salah paham ! Tadi itu kecelakaan.. bukan beneran! .. Aku lagi lari gak lia-'' ''maaf, gue ga bisa percaya pembohong kayak lo .. '' ''Nat-su..''

Natsume pun lari lagi .. Rachael pun mengeluarkan Airmata .. Ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan airmatanya walaupun Almarhum orang tuanya yang telah meninggal sekalipun .. ''Jangan menangis, dan selalu senyum'' Itu lah permintaan Almarhum ayahnya yang telah meninggal dunia..Ia mencoba untuk senyum .. dan berhasil.. walaupun airmata nya masih bercucuran ..

Rachael pasrah karna menurutnya ini semua salahnya sendiri, coba aja kalau dia lari liat2 .. coba aja dia jalan, daripada lari...

''Natsume mana? Put...? '' ''dia.. dia gak mau bicara sama aku... '' ''sabar yah put.. ntar dulu.. ka-kamu .. nangis?! .. gimana bisa? pas Almarhum orang tuamu meninggal dunia dulu,kamu gak mengeluarkan airmata sedikit pun.. apa.. Natsume sangat berharga untukmu?'' Rachael hanya mengganguk .. lalu melanjut ''kamu juga berharga bagiku, jan.. walaupun aku suka menggoda mu jadi ''jantan'' .. '' sambil tersenyum .. '' sendiri dulu yah jan.. '' youlan hanya mengangguk ...

Di rooftop~~~

Rachael sedang berdiri menghadapi angin kencang yang membuat rambutnya seperti seorang model .. Karna sekolah dan kota 'Velania'' dimana dia berada di sekitar pegunungan, yang hanya dia lihat dari rooftop hanya pepohonan .. walaupun hanya pohon, tapi baginya, pohon lah sumber semangatnya .. kenapa? karna pohon selalu diam walaupun banyak sekali rintangan yang ias harus hadapi .. seperti di potong manusia, .. Tapi dengan begitu, ia sangatlah baik.. karna mau membantu manusia untuk kehidupan sehari2nya .. walaupun yang dilakukan manusia adalah memotong- dan memusnahkannya ..

''Udah baikan?'' ada suara di belakang Rachael, ia melihat belakang dan terkejut melihat Akashi, Ia hanya mengangguk.. ''jadi, kamu juga suka Iqbaal ya? Ku kira kamu suka yang lebih keren like me.. '' Mata Rachael pun membesar dan mukanya menjadi pink .. Rachael orangnya gak gampang blushing .. malah harus dibilang ga bisa blushing.. ''ka-kamu.. salah paham juga .. pe-permis-'' ''aku orangnya gak wadulan kok .. jadi kamu bisa mengekspresikan perasaan mu ke teman2mu dengan bebas.. '' ''te-temanku? si-siapa?'' ''aku, dan mereka..'' Kata Akashi sambil melihat ke arah pepohonan .. ''aku tau kau suka padaku, dan kau menganggap bahwa sumber semangatmu adalah pohon2 itu iya kan? '' ''e-eeh? yang kedua .. darimana kau tau? kalo aku suka padamu sebagai teman iya.. tapi kalau sebagai cowo.. hmm .. hatiku suka deg2an lebih kencang dari biasanya .. jadi aku gatau kalau itu bisa di bilang suka atau bukan.. '' rachael keceplosan .. ''a-ah.. permisi dulu..'' pamitnya ke Akashi .. Akashi yang melihat tingkah laku Rachael pun senyum .. 'lucu' pikirnya..

'hadeuuh .. mulut.. kenapa bisa keceplosan kayak tadi? .. kan malu aku jadinya .. T^T..'' saat dia sedang memarahi mulutnya,dia melihat Natsume dengan sepupunya .. dan tanpa sengaja, dia melihat ada Iqbaal di ujung kanan, sedang melihat mereka dengan muka cemburu.. 'haha.. ternnyata kecantikan Natsume sangatlah indah di mata Iqbaal .. Iqbaal aja yang sok kecakepan.. aigoo .. ' pikirnya .. Rachael pun jalan di depan Natsume dan sepupunya dengan Watadosnya... Dia berjalan ke arah Iqbaal dan melewatinya .. saat dia melihat Sasuke, dia panggil namanya .. ''Satsuke!''Ia pun lari ke arah Sasuke berada.. ''namaku Sasuke, bukan Satsuke .. '' ''ehehehe.. beda dikit ga papa lahh .. '' Jawab Rachael dan Ia pun melihat ke arah natsume, dan memberi Natsume senjata peluluh hatinya, 'wink' :D

''hey, kakimu sudah tidak apa2? jangan dipaksakan kalau belum pulih sepenuhnya ... " kata Rachael dengan khawatir .. ''oh.. masih sakit sih, tapi yah apa boleh buat? ga mau ngerepotin kamu .. nulis notes untukku kan .. agak menyusahkan..'' jawab sasuke .. ''Satsuke, maaf yah .. karna aku.. jadi kamu harus sekolah .. nggak ngerepotin kok.. beneran.. '' Kata Rachael dengan jari peace nya..

''nggak mau ngerepotin kamu aja .. oh ya.. udah mau masuk ni.. Janne~'' Kata Sasuke.. ''mau aku anterin? kita kan sebelahan kelasnya.. '' ''hahah .. boleh juga .. ''

Saat sampai di kelas Sasuke, Rachael masuk ke dalam mengantarkan Sasuke, dan menolong Sasuke duduk.. ''dah, sekarang aku ga usah khawatir.. Janne~'' Rachael pun kembali ke kelasnya ..

* * *

Di waktu yang bersamaan,

''huhh~ kenapa semuanya begini yak? Natsume-chan dan Puput yang ga pernah berantem jadi berantem karna cowo pula.. aigoo.. ngomong2, antara Kishibe dan Aphrodi.. mana satu yang aku pilih ya? '' Kata Youlan sambil ngomong sendiri.. ''ooh ,, jadi kamu suka sama aku .. '' kata 2 orang di belakang Youlan,.. ''suara cowo?'' pikirnya ,, Dia pun melihat belakang .. dan oh! ''oh? a-apa kalian perlu sesuatu?'' ''kita nanya, kamu suka sama kita? '' jawab Si rambut afro(?) .. ''e-eh? apa maksud kalian?'' tanya Youlan .. ''tadi kamu manggil nama kita.. '' jawab si Kishi to the be .. ''oh? Aphrodi sama Kishibe? ooh.. mereka ini nama anime character yang aku suka .. mereka salah satu yang paling kakkoi di Inazuma Eleven .. '' jawab Youlan sambil Fangirling .. ''hey, itu nama kita.. -,-'' '' jawab Afro .. '' e-eh? iya, aku tau ... mirip sama kalian juga lho ... aku tau kamu Aphrodi dan kamuu Kishibe .. tapi pasti namanya doang yang sama kan? kalo yang aku suka, Afuro Terumi dan Kishibe Taiga.. kalau kalian kan nama family nya berbeda.. jadi yahh.. '' ''ehh enggak, itu beneran namaku ... '' ''iya.. itu juga namaku ..''

''eh? maaf yah, aku tau kalian ga suka anime, tapi jangan merendahkan anime! anime itu keren dan lebih bagus daripada orang asli .. berimajinasi itu lebih menyelamatkan daripada asli.. so, permisi..'' dengan marah, Youlan jalan menuju kelasnya

''ahaha ,, as expected, itu cewe unik banget dari cewe lainnya .. '' ''setuju mas bro..''

sementara itu, Youlan yang sedang marah2 sendiri tak sengaja nabrak seseorang .. ''oh, sorry ..Natsu-chan? '' Natsume dengan senyuman yang lebar ''Puput mana? '' ''o-oh .. dia lagi di kelasnya .. kenapa ? ''' ''ikut yuk... ''

Saat di kelasnya Rachael, Rachael sedang membaca buku Magic Study miliknya .. tiba2 pencilnya terjatuh , saat mau mengambilnya,tangannya tersentuh dengan tangannya Akashi.. jarak mereka dekat sekali.. dan Rachael pun blushin lagi.. dan merebut pencilnya dari Akashi .. 'Akashi pun diam2 blushing juga.. Natsume dan Youlan yang melihatnya dari jendela sebelah kanan kelas, tersenyum nakal ..

_apa yang akan terjadi? _

_apa yang akan terjadi kepada Rachael dan Akashi? _

_Bagaimana dengan Kishibe,Aphrodi, dan Youlan?_

_Atau Iqbaal dan Natsume? _

_To Be continued... _

* * *

**_hyaaaaaaaa~ puanjang amat yak .. =D mau cepat2 update nii! hehehe .. to Youlan, maaf ye, ane nulisnya dikit untuk part lu .. =D .. tapi tenang aje.. nanti ane banyakin dehh .. hohoohoh .. Btw Readers... SO SORRY to the banget karna author change genre nya .. jangan marah yaaa.. *aegyo gagal* =D .. Author yang tadinya lagi senang2 nulis Comedy ehh nyambung2 ke Romance lagi .. mian yah Readers yang Baik, Ganteng atau Cantik .. _**

**_=D RnR ne~ _**


End file.
